Chuichi Sawamura
Chuichi Sawamura (澤村 忠一 Sawamura Chūichi)''' is an OC owned by Tsuzushiro. Please do not use this character in any way without permission from them. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well, even if it's just adding a category. Thank you. Personality Although being a student who possesses average looks and performance, what sets him apart is his extremely upbeat personality and overly positive demeanor. Other than his bubbly mannerisms, he basically does not stand out particularly in any aspect at all, sometimes even ending somewhere around the below-average mark. He is often overly dramatic, overreacting to what people might consider trivial, but mostly in a playful and joking manner. Although not a complete idiot about things, he somehow only takes things at face value, causing him not being able to facilitate implication in daily life. He tends to misinterpret or even be completely unaware of the implications of his actions and their respective circumstance, causing stress to the people around him, which he usually just ends up getting on the bad sides of others who can't stand him. He also possesses an extremely straightforward personality, as seen in his tactless way of phrasing his words, but his intentions are actually all pure, much to many people's surprise. He's generally open-minded and fully-accepting of different people's ideas or point of views on things unless they are way too negative, such as matters regarding death. Which in such situations, he will try his best to make things better, even though it seems he's trying too hard. As a result, people might deem him as too oblivious or even annoying, but he doesn't really realize it unless that person says it with true conviction. However, when being commented on negatively, even if it's by someone he's relatively close to, he still manages to bounce back quickly from being down over them. If a situation gets extremely serious, he can take on a surprisingly calmer, more serious personality to show that he actually is concerned, but there is generally no need for it, as his personality ends up deterring them from him anyways. Appearance Chuichi has short, soft bubblegum-pink hair that is neck-length, which he usually wears it with a yellow hairpin, due to his younger sister persisting on it. Chuichi has a relatively tall built, standing at 5'9 (176 cm) and around 144 lbs (65 kg). He is fair-skinned, while most of his features such as his nose and mouth are long and thin. He also has freckles on his nose. He is usually seen wearing the normal school uniform on school grounds. Outside of school grounds however, he is often seen wearing jeans and sport jackets, as he greatly feels comfortable in them. Relationships Family '''Choei Sawamura (Older brother) Chuichi barely talks to him anymore after Choei's marriage, but still stays in contact with him from time to time even though he doesn't always get responses. Chuichi refers to him as "aniki" (which is more distant) and will avoid bringing him up for an unknown reason. Chuugo Sawamura (Older brother) Chuugo, despite being busy with his work at times, always enjoy spending time with Chuichi as a responsible big brother image. Chuugo is the only one in the family that still treats Chuichi like a child, much to Chuichi's dismay. He refers to him as "Chuugo-nii". Chikara Sawamura (Older brother) Chikara has the least age gap with Chuichi, which is 2 years. Chikara finds great amusement in making fun and play pranks on Chuichi, but most of the time it just fly by his head due to Chuichi being very dense, leaving him frustrated. Chuichi calls him directly by name. Chinami Sawamura (Younger sister) ''' Although being 5 years apart, they get along the best as they are both energetic and generally upbeat, making them seem like two close friends more them siblings. Despite so Chuichi often still acts as an older brother figure to Chinami, such as correcting her rude actions. He likes to refer to her as "Chi-chan". Friends He has no friends someone save him JK TBA Neutral Relations/Frenemies '''You Izuhara (OC TBA) Chuchi considers them as a good acquaintance and feels at ease talking to them, but You most likely think otherwise. Negative Relations/Enemies TBA In Game Routine General TBA Events On Wednesday, at 1:15 PM, Chuichi makes a few calls as he stands on the furthest corner of the school's rooftop. It is hinted to be a conversation with his oldest brother Choei, which doesn't end up well with him feeling emotionally unstable. Sanity His sanity is always at 100% under most circumstances. Study Points Since Chuichi is not academically driven at all, his study points are all 0, other than physical education which doesn't require studying. * Language - '''0 points * '''Physical Education - '''2 points * '''Chemistry - '''0 points * '''Biology - '''0 points * '''Psychology - '''0 points Reputation 0 Strength TBA Seduction TBA Numbness TBA Enlightenment TBA Task During recess Chuichi will go eat lunch only to find his lunch was a piece of cake. Chuichi, not being fond of sweets, will ask the player to exchange lunches with him. After offering any food (that's not sweet) to him, he will express appreciation by giving the player a strawberry cheesecake in exchange. Players can use the cake in matchmaking, letting the suitor give it to a rival as a gift to increase affection. After completing the task Chuichi will consider you as a good friend. Task Dialogue: Quotes Q&A '''Please tell us your name. I’m Chuichi, Chuichi Sawamura that is, it’s nice to meet you~ When is your birthday? My birthday is on March 23! Your blood type? I’m an O blood type! Please tell us your three sizes? Huh, but I only wear size XL most of the time so- I only have “one size” I suppose~ Tell us about your family composition. Hmm, my family is composed of my dad, mom, my older brother, my other older brother, my other older brother, me and my lil’ sis! What's your occupation? Eh- Does student count as an occupation or-? Your favourite food? Oooohhh, that’s hard to choose a favourite one~ But if I had to choose, I would probably say… hard-boiled….stir-fried…. ...watermelons! Favourite animal? I like kitties~ I think they’re very adorable! Favourite subject? P.E~! Breathing some fresh air outside of class feels great! Dislike subject? Hm, I don’t really know~ Lunch? ‘Cause it gets pretty crowded and I can’t go outside school to get omurice and all~ Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Yes, just now actually! I just thought about my brother! And my other brother. And ooh, also my dad! Do you enjoy school? Yes! It’s really fun and exciting~ Are you in any school clubs? Nope, none currently~ What's your motto? Your special skill? I can only breath even with sticking my tongue out! Isn’t that cool? Chikara says that all the time~ Tell us about your treasure? I’m don’t think I’m a pirate though? Describe yourself in a single word? Uhmm- Mushroom! No I mean have you had mushroom with eggs like you add a bit of salt and fry it and stuff… Cause they go sooo well together! Your forte? Well Chikara says that I have a talent of making people annoyed! And it’s a great compliment I think~ Your shortcomings? Hmm~ To be honest, I’m lacking in a lot of places, like academics and...intelligence? But I don’t think it’s too big of a big deal! Places in your memories? Well Chikara once bought me to a park near my house when I was young and left me to play all by myself! It was really fun, cause I have it all by myself~ But then he came back crying with Chuugo-nii and aniki when they picked me up around 6 hours later, don’t really know why even until today... What is your favourite drink? I like iced tea! How good can you swim? I can’t swim, but I can...float? Your timing in 50-meter race? Uhhhhh- So how much is 50 meters again? Less than an hour? Your hobby or obsession? I personally love board games- Disliked food? Anything you want most currently? Afraid of heights? Dislike thunder? Rainy or sunny? Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? What do you eat for breakfast? Do you believe in ghosts? Can you play any musical instruments? Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Do you have a cellphone? How long is your commute to school? Do you have more friends than most? Your favourite sports? How good can you cook? Favourite colours? Anything you can never forgive? How tall are you? Shoe size? Your dreams? Do you have any marriage desires? Do you dislike hot drinks? Do you like bitter coffee? Bed time? Wake up time? '''. '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Do you have any tips on losing weight? Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. What's the name of your school anthem? What's your favourite flower? What's your favourite saying? What's your favourite four kanji phrase? What comes to mind when you think about spring? And summer? What about fall? And then the winter? If you had a time machine, where would you go? Do you like reading manga or short stories more? What's your allowance? Tell us something a lot of people say about you. What are your hobbies? Tell us your weight. What are you capable of? What do you wear when you go to bed? Has anyone ever asked you out? If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Tell us about your daily routine. What is something you always carry with you? Western food? Japanese food? How do you commute to school? What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Where are you living right now? What kind of place is it? What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Do you like roller coasters? How's your eyesight? What's your favourite holiday? What job do you have in school? What do you do in your freetime? How long do you study every day? Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? What do you do on the weekends? If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Are the school rules really strict? What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? How many friends do you have? Do you take any detours when you go home? Are you interested in any actors? What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Trivia * His last name, Sawamura (澤村) means "Swamp Village" while his first name Chuichi (忠一) means "loyal and one". * Chuichi speaks in a cheerful tone most of the time, while also adding a lot of excited exaggerated sounds in his speech. * He doesn't like sweet things (surprisingly, as people tend to assume otherwise). * The only time Chuichi will dodge a topic is when his oldest brother Choei is specifically brought up in the conversation. Repeatedly pursuing him about this will make him annoyed and eventually mad, which ends up in a rare situation where he refuses to talk. * He somehow is really good at spinning pens, and in an almost alarming speed at that. ** He also likes to add sound effects while doing so too, which others might describe as "disturbing". * Chuichi not even academically driven in any way. At all. * While some people do find him cute, they are driven away by Chuichi's odd mannerisms of speaking whatever's on his one-track-mind, which is mainly why his reputation remains normal no matter what. Category:OCs Category:Tsuzushiro's OCs Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Social Butterfly Category:Students